Out of Context
by Cheshire-cat-ways
Summary: The Guardians are having a picnic and Bunnymund is sent off to find Jack, Charm and Jinx. He was about to give up when he suddenly hears "Ouchy! Jack that hurts!"..What the... No smut I swear! Just read and see! (OC's-Charm and Jinx) One-Shot. Rated T for teenage humor. I DO NOT OWN ROTG, JUST MY OC'S!


It was a beautiful early spring day, and the Guardians decided to have a picnic near the Easter Bunny's realm. Toothania hovered around the ground as she spread out a large, multicolored blanket on the ground. She hummed to herself as she evened out the corners and smoothed out the bumps. Meanwhile, Sandy held the picnic basket and started to place plates and cups in little areas of the blanket. He had just placed down a few napkins when he heard a rustle behind him. The Guardian of Dreams turned and saw North trying to steal a cookie from the basket. Sandy slapped North's hand and the man dropped the cookie.

"Just one?" North asked. Sandy shook his head and North pouted. Tooth giggled at the others and bent towards the took out a few tins containing their lunch and placed them in them in on the blanket. To top it off she also had laid a few freshly picked flowers and laid them in the middle for a center piece.

"There. It's all done!" Tooth grinned at her work and turned to the others. North was the probably the most excited and plopped to the ground. He bent foward and was already trying to open the tins. Sandy slapped his hands away again.

"What is it this time?" North complained rubbing his hand. Sandy made pictures over his head ,but they came so fast North didn't catch what he "said". Tooth, however, knew exactly what he ment.

"Sandy is right. We need to wait for Jack and the girls."

North looked around like he just noticed that the three teens were missing. Sandy facepalmed when he realised North really didn't know that they had run off as soon as they arrived here.

" Why don't one of you just go and get em'? I'm starvin'." Bunnymund said. During the time Tooth and Sandy were setting up, the Easter Bunny was relaxing under a tree fiddiling with his boomerangs. Tooth looked at him and smiled.

"Oh would you go find them, Bunny? It would be a big help!" she asked. Bunny's eyes widened.

"Woah, wait! I didn't-"

"Pleeeaassee?" Tooth begged. Bunny was about to argue ,but he was to hungry to find the strength. He gave and annoyed sigh and stood up.

"Fine. Be back in a sec', mates." And with that, Bunnymund hopped away and started looking for the teens.

* * *

Bunnymund searched high and low for the three young Guardians ,but he just couldn't find out where they were. He was about to give up and just go eat when he came to a cluster of bushes that were just as tall as he was. He peered at it and was relived when he saw an entrance near the botton that he could crawl through. And even better, it had a little frost covering it. That was a sure sign that Jack had been here. _Finally._ Bunnymund thought getting ready to crawl through the hole. Just then he heard talking coming from behind the bushes.

"Ouchy! Jack that hurts!"

Bunny's ears pricked up at the sound of Charm's voice. So they were here...What were they doing? Bunny listened in closer. He heard Jack's voice next.

"Stop whining! I'm almost done."

"Okay, just hurry up."

What the...

A million questions ran through his mind as he continued to hear the commotion going on.

"Ouch! Jaaack! "

"I'm trying to be gentle!"

"But it still hurts! Can't you just take it out already?!"

"Just a little longer. It's really in there."

If a rabbit could blush, Bunnymund would be bright red. He then heard Jinx's immistacable laughter.

"Can't I have a try now! It looks like fun! HAHA!"

"No way! All you have mangaed to do is wear out your tongue." Jack argued. Jinx grunted.

Now Bunny was in a dilema. He could crawl under the hole and stop...whatever those kids were doing. Or he could just walk away and pretend he never heard anything. Bunnymund straightened up and was about to walk away (him choosing not to walk in on something completely awkward) when a bird flew in his face. He instantly pulled back to swat in and ended up tripping on a branch on the ground. Bunnymund tumbled through the bushes with a cry and landed on the other side. He heard gasps as he sat up only to see...

Actualy, he didn't know what he was seeing. There was Charm who was sitting on her knees, hands grasping the ends of her shirt in tight fists. Then there was Jack sitting in back of her with Charm's hair in his hands and then Jinx who was lying on her back holding what looked like a jar of peanutbutter and a spoon was in her mouth. Bunnymund looked from one teen to the next. Charm looked at him curiously and Jack laughed.

"Have a nice trip, kangaroo?" Jack asked jokingly. Bunnymund was still in shock.

"What are you doing here, Bunnymund? Is it time to eat?" Charm asked. Bunnymund slowly nodded and Jink chuckled.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" The girl sneered, her Irish accent evident. Bunnymund recovered now and stood up, brushing himself off.

"It's time to eat and I was asked to find you trouble makers. Now, what in the bloody world is going on here?" he asked. Jack spoke up for the three of them.

" Well, we were chilling in a tree when Jinx accidentally pushed Charm off and she fell into a brier patch. The brier's got stuck in her hair and I was trying to help her get them out. Jinx ,conviently, had a random jar of peanutbutter up her sleeve so we were trying to get them out with that, but all she's been doing is licking it off her spoon. " Bunnymund's eyes widened.

"Ohh so that's...phew! Glad that's cleared up." Bunnymund, feeling alot more relieved hopped back through the bushes. Charm, Jack, and Jinx all shared glances and then shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**Thought this would be funny to put on here. I really don't know what made me think of this but yeah...my mind is faarr from clean hahaha. So I'm thinking to write a little story about Charm and Jinx. Watcha think? Review and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
